


Magnus

by foxymoley



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-12 09:06:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18443408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxymoley/pseuds/foxymoley





	Magnus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TobytheWise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/gifts).



[](https://ibb.co/42XQ53P)


End file.
